Face of an angel, heart of a devil
by sofia313
Summary: "I have no intention to kill you, darling. I merely wanted to send your sister a little message." Danika Gilbert's night just took an unpleasant turn.


**Just a random one shot.**

* * *

Run. That was all I could think about. Run. He was coming. The demon with the face of an angel… Yes, I admit that I had thought he was handsome. He had said that his car had broken down and he had asked to use the phone. He had smiled at me and I had asked him in without hesitation, even though I had been alone in my family's cabin. Pathetic idiot…

I had always enjoyed spending time here; I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Now I really hoped that I would have stayed home, even though Elena had wanted me to come here, she had thought that I needed some alone time. She had been right, I had been a little depressed after Jeremy had suddenly moved into Denver.

The forest around me was unnaturally silent; I couldn't hear anything except my own racing heartbeat and panting. My body was a mess; I was covered with cuts and bruises, thanks to all the falls I had taken in the darkness. My other ankle had sprained, but I forced myself to ignore the pain. Still I knew that I couldn't keep on running for much longer. Every little sound made my heart to pound faster, if that was even physically possible. He was coming, I knew it.

I also knew that I had no chance to outrun him, but I refused to give up, I wouldn't just lie down and die, not without a fight. Think damn it, think! A weapon, any kind of weapon. Sure, there were plenty of those lying around here. Maybe a stick? Right, why wouldn't I just throw some pine cones at him; that would show him. Wait, pine cones… A tree! I could climb a tree. Maybe there was a small chance that he wouldn't see me… Right, that would happen. Okay, one problem at the time, this was probably my best chance. Keep calm if you want to stay alive.

The adrenaline was most likely the only thing that kept me going, but I also had a very strong survival instinct, as strange as that was for someone like me. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't killed me yet, it wouldn't be much fun for him if his prey would simply curl into a ball and cry like a baby. I had spent countless of hours walking in this forest, but now the panic and the darkness had made me so disoriented that I had no idea where I was, there was nothing except trees around me. Very tall trees…

I forced myself to concentrate and choose one. I hadn't climbed trees since I had been a child, but it was amazing what a body was able to do when its survival depended on it. Carefully I tried to look for a sturdy place for my foot; it wasn't easy when I was practically blind. At the moment I would have given pretty much anything for being able to see in the dark. By some miracle my feet actually found enough knots and bark holes in order for me to climb while my hands were squishing every branch I was able to reach.

I had no idea how long my hurting muscles would be willing to co-operate, but I wasn't going to let that to slow me down. Every step was taking me further from him and increased my chances to continue breathing. I forced myself to ignore my aching body and looked up. The moon was full, at least it gave me a little light. They sky was bright; there wasn't a cloud in sight. I was exhausted and I could taste the blood in my mouth. Don't you dare to give up now.

My body was on fire, but I didn't give up, I climbed until I ran out of branches. For a short moment I allowed myself to close my eyes and let out a silent sob. No, I wasn't going to cry. What good had crying ever done for me? I felt a strange need to burst into a hysterical giggle. A tree? I was chased by a monster and I climbed a tree? Basically I was trapped here. Maybe if I would be very lucky, I could hold on until the morning. Not very likely. No, I couldn't think like that, I had bought myself some precious time to come up with a new plan.

My body froze when I heard something. Humming. Don't you dare to look down… Maybe he didn't know that I was up here. Who was I kidding; I would never have such luck. Suddenly it was death silent. I realized that I had instinctively held my breath and now I was gasping for air. I couldn't hear a sound except my own breathing. What was happening? I hesitated before I cautiously looked down, but I couldn't see the ground. I waited for few minutes, but the silence remained.

Maybe this was some kind of trap, he wanted to come down. Well, that would never happen, there was no way I was going to move… I didn't have time to properly form my thought when the branch cracked, making me to lose my balance. Oh no… I tried desperately to grab anything within my reach, but all I got was a handful of air. The fall was quick; I didn't have time to think anything except the pain when I hit my head on something on my way down. This was it; I was going to die… I never hit the ground; instead I was caught by a strong pair of arms.

"Well, hello there, darling," the monster's voice said. "Did you miss me?"

I was barely conscious and I felt the darkness approaching. I had no strength left to fight it.

"Oh dear," he hummed. "It seems that you really hurt yourself."

I didn't say anything, I was silently praying that he would just kill me and get it over with. He touched my cheek and for some reason his touch was gentle. I was breathing heavily, but still I flinched a little when he licked the warm blood pouring down my forehead.

"Hmm, there's just something about the Petrova blood…"

He paused and twirled my hair around his finger.

"Now, what should I do with you… Hey, look at me, darling."

"I'm tired…" I muttered weakly.

He sighed and kneeled down, supporting me against his chest.

"Fine."

My eyes were already closed when he pressed his wrist against my mouth.

"Come on, darling, open up."

I started to cough when I tasted blood in my mouth.

"That's it," he purred and tapped my back. "Good girl."

Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at him. I felt very strange, all my pain was gone.

"What…" I muttered.

"You're welcome," he hummed smirking.

I couldn't understand what have happened; all I knew was that I wasn't feeling any pain.

"Why?" I muttered.

He smiled, but it was the smile of a predator.

"I have no intention to kill you, darling. I merely wanted to send your sister a little message before I'll leave town."

"What? What does Elena has to do with this?"

"Perhaps you should ask her. After all, she did want me and my whole family dead."

I stared at him disbelievingly.

"I don't… I don't understand."

He was smirking.

"Oh, I know you don't. I bet she has had her lapdogs to compel you more than once, just like her brother. My point is this; I want you to tell your sister that if she ever messes with my family again, I will take hers, starting with you. My brother can't protect her from me, no one can."

I had never been so confused, nothing what he said made any sense. He cupped my face and leaned closer, his lips were almost touching mine.

"Do you understand, darling?"

Somehow I managed to nod.

"Very good. Thank you for your help, miss Gilbert. And thank you for the lovely evening; I had a lot of fun."

"Asshole," I blurted out before I managed to stop myself.

He burst into laughter.

"So feisty… I like that. Perhaps I will see you again."

He kissed my cheek before standing up.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
